1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to knives or daggers and, more particularly, to a foldable push dagger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push daggers having an elongated, sharpened dagger blade, the longitudinal axis of which is disposed perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of an elongated dagger handle, are old and well known. Such prior art push daggers typically have a sharpened dagger blade fixedly and immovably secured to the dagger handle approximately midway between the longitudinal ends of the dagger handle in such a manner as to form a "T" configuration. The handle may then be placed in a hand of a user such that the sharpened dagger blade extends outwardly from and between two fingers of the hand of the user.
Such prior art push daggers are relatively awkward and unsafe to handle and store when not in use as daggers. Some such push daggers when not in use as daggers functioned as the handles of canes or of umbrellas, the blades of such push daggers being concealed in the bodies of the canes or umbrellas. A user was thus required to maintain an often large and unwieldy cane or umbrella in his possession in order to experience the comfort, pleasure and security of having the push dagger in his possession.